Cursed by Angels and Demons
by CatBeist
Summary: Salt 'n Burn... Also that can go wrong. Dean get voices in his head and they just torched the book that could make em go away! This is a 3 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay... bro handed me this bunny that I could not resist! So... I'm starting it and really.. closing in on the end too so hope I'll be able to update it soon... Please leve me some reviews cuz I need em.. good as bad... and remember... I'm not english so some things might not be perfect!

Thanks to Intra and Sifi who are beta'ing this! You guys ROCK

The title of it might change btw

* * *

**Cursed by Angels and Demons  
**

**Chapter 1**

"_**Doooooo it" **_

Dean was walking from the living room into the hallway of the old and abandoned house. Sam was at the other end of the hallway checking out some of the other rooms.

"**_Come on… doooo it!"_** The one voice had become more dominant than the other and Dean was having a hard time focusing on the job instead of letting his mind be affected by the _thing_.

"_**Come on… doooo it" **_

Dean backed into the living room again and went over to one of the two tables standing on the floor covered in dust. He picked up a baseball bat some punks most lightly had forgotten once. He took a few swings at the air.

"_Dean… Are you coming or what_?" Sam's voice sounded far away as he shouted from the other side of the house.

"_Yeah… Be right there."_ Dean let the bat hit his left hand a few times before stepped out in to the hallway and mover towards Sam.

-----

_**Earlier**_

"_Dean… you know it wouldn't kill you do give me a hand!"_ Sam pushed the shovel hard into the dirt as he stood in a hole big enough to fit a man.

Dean glanced over the cemetery with coffee in his right hand leaning on a shovel with his left arm relaxing over the handlebar. _"Dude… I always have to dig up these graves alone when you're off doing the geeky stuff"._

"_Yeah…Like you would ever switch spending hours in the library doing research!"_ Sam stopped the shoveling and gave his older brother a displeased look.

"_Hey... don't try those puppy eyes on me…"_ Dean smirked. _"… and you lost paper rock scissors anyway so I'm **not** going to help you!"_

Sam grinned as he lifted the shovel once more now finally hitting what could only be the casket off the magicianKamitaro

----

"_So this is how he did all his tricks!"_ Dean had dusted off an ancient spell book. His face looked like a kid who just learned the fact that Santa isn't real.

"_What do you mean?"_ Sam asked looking curiously over at Dean who almost seemed to have some sentimental connection with this book.

Dean smiled. _"You know, I used to love this magician as a kid?" _

"_Really?"_ Sam looked surprised_. "Thought you hated those con-artists?"_

"_I do… But this guy was awesome... Or… well at first he sucked… out loud even… Then somehow he became really good and no one ever figured out how he managed to pull off some of his stuff… well… at least until now I guess."_ Dean looked down at the grey book

"_I remember dad let me stay up one night… you know… before mom… you know… and Kamitaro was on this show doing lots of cool stuff, and I remember wishing I could be just like him. Then mom came and made me go to bed!"_ Dean grinned happily remembering one of the few good moments he had before his family got torn apart, as he blew the dust off the cover and opened the book. As Dean breathed in he started to cough as if something was choking him.

"_You okay?"_ Sam asked looking worried.

Dean coughed a few more times before taking a few deep breaths and got his natural color back in his face. _"Yeah… just got some air down the wrong tube or something"_

Sam laughed and gave his older brother a smack in the back of his head.

Dean looked up at Sam who was still leaning over him trying to get a glimpse of what kind of weird spells Kamitaro had in this book. Dean turned his head giving Sam and evil eye. _"Dude, you got **no** idea what you just started," _he turned his head back with a wicked grin.

"_So this magician…"_ Sam started trying to get Dean's mind off how to revenge that smack.

"_Was the real deal…? Yeah… Apparently he went from being a crappy illusionist to doing the real stuff instead"_ Dean turned another page in the book.

_Sam looked up from the book, "Why are we going to salt and burn his remains anyway?"_ Sam asked realizing that they really hadn't done any research on this guy.

"_Dad asked if we could… Let's see… Man dies… Becomes evil spirit… does fatal "tricks" on humans… Is that a good enough reason for yah?"_ Dean grinned again. _"And you are supposed to the smart one." _He shook his head while laughing

----

Dean lit a match and threw it down at the remains of what used to be one of his childhood idols.

"_**Didn't that seem a bit too easy?"**_

"_Yeah… it actually did."_ Dean answered.

"_Huh?"_ Sam looked up at Dean. _"Did you say something?"_

"_Yeah… I said that it did"_ Dean looked up from the burning grave and over at Sam.

"_Did what?"_ Sam didn't understand what the hell his brother was rambling about.

"_A bit too easy… you freakin asked me man?" _

Sam stood there looking at Dean with a huge question mark on his face.

"_Sam… Are you becoming senile or something?" _

"_**It's true… He really didn't ask you"**_

"_What do you mean he didn't ask me?"_ It took a few seconds before Dean realized he was talking to something else.

"_What the hell?"_He and Sam said simultaneously:

"_Dean… What is going on?"_ Sam asked looking at his older brother's disturbed face.

"_I'm not sure…"_ Dean looked around the cemetery_. "I think I might be hearing voices?"_ He whispered.

"_**Dude… I'm right here you freak!" **_

Sam looked at his brother as Dean turned his head slowly to the right, then freaked out like a kid with a spider on it's shoulder which caused him to panic and try to brush it off then cause him to fall right on his butt.

"**_First of all… really… Do you think you can just brush me off…? I'm not even really here…. Second of all… nice balance demon hunter"_** The little thing that sat on Dean's right shoulder laughed a wicked laugh before it disappeared.

"_Dean…?"_ Sam laughed. _"What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Did you see that?"_ Dean who was still lying on the ground besides Kamitaro's grave was looking frantically around himself as if he was searching for something.

"_See what Dean?"_

"_That freakin' little devilish… thing?"_ Dean's voice calmed down a bit, as he got up and brushed off the dirt on his clothes.

"_Where?"_

"_Right there…"_ Dean pointed at his right shoulder.

"_Are you kidding me Dean… a little devil on your shoulder…? Is this like the time with the Leprechaun?"_ Sam didn't see anything unusual and was beginning to think that his brother had lost his mind… again…Sam giggled.

"_No! It's not like that time… and that was real! I'm freakin' dead serious Sam! Something with this burning must have gone wrong… or we missed something… this is really not good!"_

"_You're serious?"_ Sam tilted his head to the side.

"_Yes… what are you… deaf?"_ Dean was getting irritated, he hated when Sam questioned him on things like this. Just because strange things happened to him and Sam didn't see it didn't mean he was losing his mind.

Sam looked at Dean. _"Soo…"_ He hesitated before he asked his next question. _"Is it there now?"_

Dean looked over at his shoulder to double check. _"No… not now. But we sure as hell need to know **why** it was there, and **how** to get rid of it!"_

-----

Sam was at the end of the hallway looking at the stairs that led up to the second floor. He had gone through all of the rooms downstairs with no luck finding the room. _Where the hell did Dean go…? I swear if we don't get rid of these things soon…_ He stopped his train of though… Ok... So not going there… He chuckled.

"_Dean… Are you coming or what_?" Sam shouted hoping to get an answer from his brother, hoping that he hadn't been lured somewhere by that son of a demon bitch!

"_Yeah… Be right there." _Dean's voice sounded far away, though Sam was glad Dean was still with him. Sam glanced back towards the other end of the hallway and saw Dean walking out from the living room. He turned heading for the second floor.

-----

After Sam finally had taken this thing seriously they had decided to split up to do some more thorough research on Kamitaro. Sam had gone to the local library and Dean was supposed to do some research on the laptop.

"_**Come on party boy… you don't want to sit in here all night now do yah?" **_

Dean jumped back in his seat in the motel room as the voice penetrated his mind. Not that it would do him any good as the creature would still be sitting firmly on his shoulder no matter how hard he tried to get it off.

After a few minutes of trying to brush, then hit off the little devil Dean finally gave up.

"_What do you want?"_ He almost screamed at it.

"**_Nothing."_** The creature answered back.

Dean raised his right eyebrow.

"**_The question isn't what I want!" _**The creature continued**_ "It's what you want?" _**

"_What the hell do you mean by that…? I want you to stay away but that wish doesn't seem to be granted by anyone or anything"_ Dean said wishing he could pull out is .9mm and shoot this little son of a bitch's face off though he figured that wouldn't do any good anyway.

The little thing on Dean's right shoulder shook its head as it grinned. **_"No… Seriously…? It's Friday night and you're sitting alone in a motel room doing research…? On what…Me?"_** The thing started to laugh. **_"All you have to do is ask… I'm right here… how often do you have that opportunity?"_**

"_Fine… what the hell are you and how the hell do I get rid of you?"_ Dean asked.

"**_Whoa there… Not so fast. Before I'll answer anything I think you need a nice little night out relax a little." _**

Dean tilted his head to his left. He couldn't see any reasonable reason for him to actually listen to this thing, but a night out sure sounded more tempting than ever. _A night out on the town sounds tempting any day though_, Dean though and grinned. _And if it will end up with this little bastard giving me some answers it's worth it… right?_

"**_Yes it is"_** The creature answered Dean's thoughts.

"_What is?"_ Dean asked.

"**_Worth it... if you go out… I'll give you some answers."_** The little thing grinned.

"_Man… Are you reading my freakin mind or something?" _

"**_Dude… I am your freakin mind!"_**

_**-----**_

The top floor was one big mess and it was obvious that there had been many unwanted visitors after its abandonment. Sam could hear Dean following on the stairs as he started to check out the rooms.

After Sam had cleared the first two rooms he realized that he didn't hear Dean anymore. The place was so quiet you could hear a needle fall. He stepped out in the hallway again to check, but Dean was nowhere to be seen.

"_Dean… Come on… We are almost there!"_ Sam yelled hoping for a reaction back but all he got was silence. He stood motionless facing the hallway trying to come up with any kind of plan. A little squeak from behind him made him turn around facing his older brother holding a bat over his head.

* * *

Allright... What do you think... Really! Tell me... honest!

And did I say that Dean and Sam are not mine and all that stuff... well they arn't... but I wish for the for christmas!

-Beist


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm trying to do a more or less regular update on this fic... Special thanks to Intra and Sifi who are both very very helpful in every way! You guys ROCK!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Sam opened his eyes slowly seeing nothing but old wood and dust. He blinked a few times before he realized he was laying face down on the floor. As he crawled to his knees then pushing himself to stand on all fours a throbbing ache began to pound through his head. He tightened every muscle in his body hoping he could moderate the pain just enough for him to get to his feet and get this house burned down.

_**-----**_

"**_Come on you lazy sob, get up."_** A white little thing had taken a seat on Dean's pillow trying to connect with the hung-over demon hunter though not yet getting through.

Dean opened his eyes feeling like there was something he had forgotten to do, but he couldn't remember what it was.

"_Wow, is sleeping beauty finally waking up?"_ Sam walked in the motel room with two cups of coffee and an unpleased look on his face. _"What the hell happened to you yesterday? You were supposed to do research and then I find you coming crashing out the local bar head first?"_

Dean only grunted back at him feeling the consequence of 10 beers and a number of tequila shots he'd lost track of soon after he'd started throwing them down. Now haunting his head was a hammering headache and a feeling of extreme nausea he hadn't felt since he decided to taste some of the stuff in John's liquor cabinet when he was fourteen, also known as _John's adult soda_ when he was a kid.

Sam put one coffee cup on the table beside Dean's bed and walked into the bathroom slamming the door just a little harder than necessary for his hung-over brother.

"**_Come ooooon Dean! You got to get up!"_** The little creature was holding on to Dean's ear practically shouting into it_. **"You have to get up and do the thing you guys do… help the helpless and all that."** _

Dean shook his head again now hearing some way too familiar voices in the back of his head. He got himself up to a sitting position in the bed glaring at the TV that Sam apparently had turned on some time during the early hours of the day. _Freakin hell… That fabric softener teddy bear again… I'm sure that little devil is haunting me too!_ Dean thought for a few seconds before a killing headache started to making his brain feel like it was going to explode any second.

"**_That's what you get when you let evil make your choices"._ **

Dean grunted as he looked over to the table reaching for the coffee then jumping back seeing a small white creature sitting beside his coffee with its legs crossed, elbows resting on its knees, head resting in its palms, not looking very motivated to do anything shaking its head.

-----

Still standing on all fours Sam finally lifted his head as the pain was starting ease off just a little bit. _"Deeeaaaaan"_ He roared out in anger. _You told me you had this under control Dean! Let me tell you… introducing a bat to my head just isn't what I call control,_

Sam thought as he, in slow motion, pulled himself up to stand on two feet feeling a new shot of headache throwing itself at him. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands to his temples squeezing hard again trying to moderate the pain.

-----

"_What's up?"_ Sam was standing in the doorway looking at his shocked older brother in the bed. _"Looks like you have seen a ghost or something…?"_

Dean looked up at Sam with a look that practically asked **_are you stupid or something_**? Sam nodded back at Dean while shrugging knowing that to actually say _"you look like you have seen a ghost"_ didn't quite put the right mental image in either of the boys' minds, since if they actually saw a ghost they would most lightly shoot some rock salt at it and then do the usual salt and burn.

"_You know what I mean!"_ Sam said.

"_Yeah I do… and yeah… I did."_ Dean whispered and nodded his head a few times to the left trying to get Sam to look over at the table where the coffee was still standing untouched and beside it a white creature was sitting.

"_What?"_ Sam shrugged again.

"_Don't you see?"_ Dean was still whispering as he turned his head over to the left again to check if **_it_** was still which it was.

"_Oooh…."_ Now Sam started to whisper too. _"Is it that thing again?"_

"_No."_ Dean looked back at Sam. _"This thing is different… it's white… "_

"_White huh? And that is different from the first one how?" _

"_The first one was red… this one is white"_

_-----_

"_Can you stop laughing?"_ Dean tried to convince his brother that this wasn't as funny as it sounded.

"_I'm sorry Dean… Really I am… and I really do believe you too!"_ Sam tried to keep the laughter in check_. "It's just that… well… strange things seems to happen with you! And not the usual strange but the small creatures following you around kind of strange"_ He took another bite of his burrito and tried not to choke on it while laughing.

"_Yeah… well… I would switch with you in a heartbeat if I could!"_ Dean took another sip of his second cup of coffee of the day.

"_Ok… so just to check if I got this right…_" Sam took a deep breath just to make sure he wouldn't start laughing again. "_Since we did the burning of Kamitaro you have seen a red and a white creature… And the red creature made you go to the bar last night? And that is the reason why you didn't do the research you were supposed to do?"_ Sam couldn't hold it and broke out in laughter once again. _"Is it just me or does that sound like one truly lame excuse? I think you should have gone with the dog ate my homework instead."_

_-----_

As the pressure in his head eased Sam let his hands slowly drop to his side and opened his eyes. The room was spinning like a merry-go-round only without the music, sparkling lights and parents waving at their kids as they went by. Sam could feel his whole body shaking and swinging a few times back and fourth while he tried to hold his balance before he witness the not so pleasant sight of his burrito coming halfway digested back through out his mouth.

_-----_

After letting Sam laugh his guts out for about 20 minutes Dean had finally gotten through his younger brothers mind and made him realize that this was the real deal and needed to be taken care of and fast.

"_So I'm stuck with two evil bitches who apparently are trying to convince me to do stuff." _Dean looked up at Sam over the table in the diner before he realized just how bad that sentence sounded and continued before Sam got the chance to make fun of it. _"There must be a way to reverse this curse or whatever this is?"_

Sam pulled out the laptop and looked over at Dean.

-----

"_There is a way… right?"_ Dean was sitting impatiently waiting for Sam to come up with something that could tell them what exactly they were dealing with so that they could do whatever that was necessary to get rid of Dean's new buddies.

"_Well… there was…" _Sam frowned.

"_What do you mean there was?"_

"_The way to undo the curse… Well... it was supposed to be in the book"_

"_What book?"_ Dean was feeling a slight frustration coming on. _"The one_ _from yesterday? The one we salted and burned together with Kamitaro's remains and is nothing more than ashes today?" _

Sam tilted his head to the side and nodded, disappointed at himself not for having a better answer. For a few minutes the brothers sat in an awkward silence for once not knowing what they could or would do.

Dean's head turned to the right as a voice suddenly broke the silence.

"**_There is a way!"_**

"_There is a way?"_ Dean asked looking at the red creature.

"_There is a way?"_ Sam responded not realizing that Dean had a visitor sitting on his right shoulder again.

Dean lifted his left hand motioning Sam to silence. Sam gave him a confirming nod back as he realized what was up.

"_How?"_ Dean asked not whispering but not so loud that the whole diner could hear him talking to what they would believe was himself.

Sam nodded occasionally, trying to maintain the illusion that he was part of the conversation Dean was having so the rest of the folks in the diner didn't start to think his older brother had lost his mind.

"**_I told you I would tell you! All you have to do is to find the origin of where the spell was cast."_**

"_Okay… Then what?"_

"**_Then you have to perform a little ritual… burn the place down and poof"_** The creature made some weird hand motions to illustrate the poof **_" then we'll be gone."_**

"_**You shouldn't trust him you know!" **_

Dean's turned to his left as the white creature appeared on his left shoulder.

"_Why not?"_ Dean asked it.

"**_He's leading you into a trap!"_** The thing shook its little head, tied its fists then knocked Dean on the side of his head. **_"Hello… anything inside that head of yours?" _**

"_What kind of trap? And that actually hurt you s.o.b"_ Dean asked trying to have some control of this peculiar situation he was in, trying to separate the voices and making sense of them, trying not to be to confused by the creature that was supposed to be the good one though it only seemed like it was making fun of him.

"**_You're the demon hunter… you figure it out genius!"_**

"_So is there another way to get rid of you then?"_ Dean asked getting his hopes up only to have them crash down again as the white creature didn't have any other solution than the red one.

"_Then why the hell should I…"_ Dean felt his voice rise and pulled himself together back to the whispering now with and angry and confused tone." Then why the hell should I trust you?"

"**_Have you not seen any kind of movie in this world? Really… You are blessed… or cursed if that is what you want to call it… with two creatures… one red and one white… If that doesn't make a bell ring in your head you are just a lost cause"_**

"**_Hey… you're not helping me over there are you? Making his mind go into a spin and all that, because that's what I'm supposed to do you know."_** The red creature meddled and teased what usually was his nemesis with a big grin on its face.

"**_Course not… just doing my part in all of this!"_** The thing answered back with a sassy tone.

"**_Yeah right… looks more like you're after my job!"_**

As the things started to argue Dean tried to follow the conversation moving his head from side to side trying to catch as much as possible. Sam who couldn't hear or see anything the creatures did was looking at his brother wondering what the hell was going on. Even some people around their table were starting to look over wondering if Dean was having some kind of tic.

"**_As long as I don't let you get too deep into his head I see my work here as done."_** The white one said.

"**_Oh… you're doing a splendid job over there then."_** The red one broke into laughter.

"**_Hey…Why don't you try to live in this boy's good side of his conscious… it's not exactly a bed of roses you know… It's not like he's all reasonable like other normal folks!"_**

"**_Well…" _**The red creature started trying to get a word in.

"**_Psssssht!"_** The white one lifted its right hand, palm facing the red one. **_"Talk to the hand cause the face won't listen."_** Then it disappeared.

The red creature stood silent for a few seconds before it shook its head. **_"Hey… feisty little thing that one,"_** it said to Dean before it too disappeared letting Dean finally having his brain to himself.

Dean turned his head towards Sam again looking rather startled. _"What are you looking at?"_ Dean hadn't even realized that Sam had been trying to pretend that they had some sort of conversation and that Sam had been sitting nodding every now and then.

"_I'm just trying not to make you look crazy though I think trying is the key word here!"_ Sam answered as he stopped nodding.

Dean looked slowly around the diner seeing most of the people close to their table turning back to the way they sat before Dean had started to talk to his own shoulders.

"What happened?" Sam asked curiously.

"Too much." Dean answered trying to sort it all out before telling his brother. "I think we have to do a ritual at Kamitaro's house, then burn it down." Dean tried to look like he understood his own words but he saw that Sam could see through him in a heartbeat.

"_Okay..."_ Sam nodded finally a nod actually related to the conversation. _"Anything else?"_

"_Well… I think the white one tried to convince me that it is the good one and that the red one is supposed to be the bad one, though in my opinion I think they are both assholes. The red one is supposedly leading me into some kind of trap… or something… and then they started to argue." _

-----

_I'm never eating a burrito again_, Sam thought as he was leaning in towards the wall supporting himself with his left hand and wiping his mouth with his right jacket sleeve, _Yuck_.

He let go of the wall and looked around the hallway. _At least the house topped spinning…_ _Note to self… bat to head… never good_. Sam started to walk down the hallway as he felt his foot kicking something. _The bat? Why would Dean leave that? Unless…?_

* * *

**Allright... that was that for now... what do you think? This got any potential... And will Sam ever eat a burrito again?**

**It could be reveald in the next chapter...**

**Btw... got any other good suggestions on a fic title... ? **

**Please review... **

**Thanks from Beist **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

I know this was never expected to be finished. It was just a temporarily project as I tried to finish up Game Over, which I did, and when I did I kinda just let this one be forgotten.

Now as I got Free Fall up a few extremely nice and cool people started to read some of my other stuff too, and started on this one. I said that if this was liked I would do my best to put it together and end it, and that is what I have done.

I am sorry if it feels like the story or the way of telling it changes a bit from the first two to this chapter. But it has been half a year between the chapters and I think my writing might have changed. Either way… I tried and hopefully the ending won't be a huge disappointment to anyone.

To clear things up:

Short line is just a jump in scene

Long line is jump in time…

Cursed By Angels And Demons

* * *

**FROM LAST CHAPTER:**

TIME: NOW

_I'm never eating a burrito again_, Sam thought leaning toward the wall, supporting himself with his left hand and wiping his mouth with his right jacket sleeve, _Yuck_.

He let go of the wall and looked around the hallway. _At least the house stopped spinning…_ _Note to self… bat to head… never good_. Sam started to walk down the hallway as he felt his foot kicking something. _The bat? Why would Dean leave that? Unless…?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: **

_TIME: EARLIER_

_Two more burritos and three more cups of coffee later for both boys found the sun going down over the horizon, casting its final glow on the Winchester brothers as they were sitting in the Impala checking out a copy of a local 'celebrity map', not that this town had too much to show off. The number three most 'famous' place was an old run down farm and the only reason it was on the map was because it was the only run down farm that hadn't been torn down completely. Of course Kamitaro's place was in the top 3 on the list but it was only number two, and the first place was left blank just in case something better eventually came up. _

_"**God damn stupid, small town people!" **__The red little creature punched one fist into Dean's shoulder. _

_"Heeey!" __Dean jumped a bit in his seat. Not that the creature's punch hurt but it felt like a little needle pricking him hard, not to mention he never got used to the fact that voices suddenly appeared out of nowhere. _

_"What, Dean?" __Sam looked over at his brother. _

_"**I swear to you… they have a useless barn at top three… and only because it is actually run down. And then Kamitaro get's second… second! I swear I'll…" **_

_"**Hey, hey, hey**__**…" **__The white one appeared on Dean's other shoulder__**"You don't want to do anything irrational now, do you?"**_

_"What?" __Dean almost yelled at the things_

_"What?" Sam __yelled back at Dean before it hit him and he went into whisper mode.__ "Is it them?"_

_Dean only nodded. _

_"**Psssht…" **__The red one shushed the white one._

_"Irrational what?" __Dean asked a bit worried what these little buggers might do… or make him do. _

"_**Don't worry there little Dean'o… it will be all right" **_The white one petted the side of Dean's neck with its tiny, tiny hands and a worried look on its face that made Dean frown.

"_Dean… what is it?" _Sam whispered

"_**And why is your brother whispering?" **_The red one said which made the white one break into laughter.

Dean shook his head… there were so many things at the same time, the voices only kept confusing him, after all, he not only had to listen to them, he also had to explain them to Sam as well as sort out WHO said WHAT and decide WHAT was important in fighting off this thing.

"_You okay? Dean?" _Sam frowned as he now was getting really worried about his big brother. It was like he wasn't able to connect with him, as if Dean were almost shutting him out which was something that never occurred

_Please shut it… please shut it… please shut it… _Dean pleaded inside his own head… The little red thing was going on and on about why Sam was whispering, the white one only rolled around laughing unable to control itself… On top of that, Sam was trying to make Dean focus, "_… Shut up… please… just… "SHUT UUUUUP"_

Everything quieted down. All three of them with eyes wide open awaiting Dean's next reaction._ "Please, just be quiet okay?"_

----------

Sam was looking over at his brother who was lying peacefully in the bed, resting. Officially, Sam was now worried about Dean's mental state and knew that they really had to speed this hunt up. He felt as if he was watching his brother slowly loose a tiny bit of his mind, which in turn seemed to have a draining effect on his energy level. After Dean's little incident in the car Sam had decided for them to go back and rest. They traded seats without argument from Dean, which was frightening enough, but what made it worse was that within five minutes back on the road, Dean had fallen asleep, all worn out. He had barely woken up enough so that Sam could help him inside and lay him gently down on the bed. He had paced the room a little bit before deciding he would do some research on his own.

* * *

Sam had seen the bat downstairs. It must have been here for a while because it was still covered in dust and webs. But if Dean had taken that only to knock him out, there must be something bigger somewhere else.

Sam was worried. He remembered something that he had come across when he tried to research this thing, though he had never, ever thought it would turn out to be relevant, nor did he think it could be true. The source of the thing wasn't that reliable either as it was a high school project about the good and evil in a man represented as an angel and a demon or a devil if you like. The project report had stated that the closer the demon would come to its birthplace, the more powerful it would become. It could take over and corrupt thoughts as well as making deals with dead spirits giving away knowledge, power, or strength.

Sam figured there could only be one thing going on at this point. The devil was offering up Kamitaro's powers… but why?

Sam had to find Dean. He had no idea what to do when he did, but he had to find Dean and he had to find him now. Frantically he started to go through the rest of the rooms on this floor. His head hurt like hell and it was only the strong waves of pain that made him stop the search for his older brother for a few seconds before he continued. His head would still be in its place when this thing was over. Dean might not.

* * *

"_**You have to go now!" **_

Dean's head jumped off the pillow at the sound and he opened his eyes wide seeing Sam waking up in the chair next to his bed.

"_You okay, Dean?" _Sam asked

"_It's here…" _Dean said half sleeping, struggling to wake up.

"_**You have to go… to the house… now!" **_Then the voice disappeared

"_We have to go Sam… to the house… we have to go now!" _

-----------

Dean was leaning towards the passenger window. Normally he wouldn't let Sam drive but he was just exhausted like the little bastards were draining his energy._ "How do you know where we're going, Sammy?" _

"_I went out when you were asleep__ Dean. I don't like to see you like this… it's not like you and I want this to be over much sooner rather than later. How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm good…" _The words dragged out of Dean as he sat himself upright in his seat.

"_You sure… you're not hearing any more voices?" _Sam wanted to reassure himself that his older brother really was okay.

"_I'm good Sam…" _Dean yawned and rested his head back in his seat, _"really I am…" _

Sam glanced over at his brother and then he hit the gas pedal. The faster the better, he thought.

* * *

Empty, empty, empty. Every room was just another room of dust. Nothing of importance, nothing that he could use, nothing that resembled a clue and most significantly, no Dean. Sam growled in frustration. _Where the hell did he disappear to?_

* * *

"_**TRAP!"**_

Dean thought he woke up, still in the car though his brother didn't react at all. He looked around not sure if it was a dream or not. The white little thing was on his shoulder again and Dean let out a sigh. He wasn't even up to a fight, or even a threat that the little bastard should go before he'd fire a whole lot of rock salt at it.

"_**TRAP!" **_The thing was lying on Dean's shoulder as if it was as knocked out as Dean was.

"_What you mean, trap?" _Dean asked rubbing his eyes.

"_**It is a trap… it is a trap" **_The thing were laying motionless, only its lips moving_**"The closer… the stronger… spirit… the closer… angry…" **_It stuttered weakly.

Dean looked at the little thing and almost felt sorry for it, probably because he himself just wanted to crash down and sleep for a year! _What is going on?_ he thought as the little white one rolled to the side and supported himself with his elbow.

"_**I need… warn…" **_It breathed deeply._**"The closer to the house, the more power will the spell have… You will…" **_It paused

"_I will what?" _

"_**You'll turn… on him…"**_It pointed towards Sam who was still driving. **"Have to fight… watch out… don't…" **

Dean tried to catch what the little thing said though it came out as blur. _"I have to do what?" _He watched the little thing starting to fade away. "_I have to do what?"_

"**Don't turn… him… Sam… it will lie… don't turn!" **

"_Dean? Hey Dean, we're here…"_ Sam nudged his brother.

"_I would never!"_ Dean woke up startled looking into his little brothers eyes.

"_What Dean? Anything wrong?"_ Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"_Uh… no… I just…"_ Dean looked around the car then up at the old house they were standing in front of. _"Just a bad dream…"_

* * *

Sam was standing at the end of the second floor hallway. His gut was doing flip flops ready to spew out more burrito if he would just let it. His head was pounding like a war drum and a new wave of intense pain shot through his head. He screamed out and lost his balance, falling with his back thinking it would be supported by the wall behind him.

He was wrong.

* * *

"_Think this should do it?"_ Sam asked as he gave one of the smaller bottles of lighter fluid to Dean.

"_It should."_ Dean shrugged, his face pale and his eyes looked exhausted. Sam wanted to ask him once more if he was okay, but he knew that if he did it would probably be an open invitation for Dean's right fist to connect with Sam's left cheekbone. Dean said he was fine… he said that neither of the little bastards had visited him since sunset… and he claimed that he had it under control. Sam could only do one thing and that was to trust his older brother like he always did.

"_Let's go burn something down then."_ Sam grinned as he closed the trunk of the car and grabbed two out of four cans of gasoline and picked up the bag with herbs and potions.

Dean gave him a half smile back and took the remaining two cans and followed Sam.

-----------

They were standing completely still, just inside the front door. The place looked like a creepy haunted house and Sam had cold chills going down his back as his mind flashed back to when they were kids and a parent dressed up as a clown had scared him almost to death. He could almost visualize a clown jumping up from wherever.

"_Should we split up?"_ Sam questioned, not feeling too comfortable leaving Dean on his own.

"_Sure… You go that way, I'll go this way."_ Dean motioned Sam to continue down the hall and signaled that he would start in the living room_. "The faster we burn this place down the better, right?" _

Sam nodded, and watched as Dean moved into the living room. He sighed and moved down the hall with one can of gasoline, leaving one behind.

----------

"_**BOO!"**_The red thing was back on Dean's shoulder, grinning wickedly.

Dean jumped and lost the gasoline cans.

"_**Hahaha… oh, I am soooo sorry"**_The thing said sarcastically._**"Did I scare you?"**_

"_Get out of my HEAD!"_ Dean growled at it as he picked up the can and continued to make the room a highly flammable place.

"_Did you say something, Dean_?" Sam yelled from somewhere else in the house.

"_No!"_ Dean yelled back and shot the thing an evil eye.

"_**It's his fault you know**_**…" **It said.

"_Huh?"_

"_**He never protested against burning the book**__** right?" **_

"_Neither did I…" _ Dean said

"_**But you would have brought it with you if it was you alone… you would know to honor Kamitaro's work"**_

Dean paused not sure what to say… _Sure he would probably have brought the book with him, but it wasn't right to blame Sam… was it?_

"_**And if you had, you could get this spell off you a lot quicker. And isn't it true that Sam has caused you trouble before? That boy attracts problems as light attract bugs." **_

_Well… yeah… sure Sam had a little bit of bad luck. Actually, he had a huge pile of bad luck… but could he blame Sam for that as well? Was it Sam's fault?_

"_**And he has left you before too… He left when you were young… Just upped and left. Never checking in on how you or your dad was… never writing a letter… not even a Christmas card. Yet you came for him… you seek him out. You saved him from the fire where Jess died, from demons and not too long after he leaves you! Again!" **_

_No… no… well… maybe… sure Sam left… he had god reasons, didn't he? Though he left me too…? Not just dad… I spend my life looking after him… making sure he was safe and he left me. He did… Sam left me… is that a way to repay a brother, huh? _

Dean felt anger build up inside of him. He felt his mind clouded by feelings that indeed were his, only enhanced somehow. They were so powerful. They made his mind think in a different way and a feeling of revenge and built up anger boiled through him.

"_**You can have everything, you know?" **_

Dean spocked an eyebrow as if a golden and a once in a lifetime opportunity were being proposed to him.

"_**Don't do this… keep the place… keep the place and you will get the powers… You will get the powers of Kamitaro. But you have to get rid of Sam. If you want the power, Sam has to go. But that won't be a problem, will it? He is only in the way, isn't he? The brat that doesn't appreciate all the things you do for him."**_

* * *

He fell backwards through some kind of secret human size cat-door and tumbled downwards, followed by a soft thump as he hit a pile of old clothes and sheets.

Sam opened his eyes to the sound of someone clapping slowly.

"_So… you made it!" _

"_Dean?"_ Sam fought himself out of the soft fabric and stood on all fours looking up at his brother. Apparently Dean had found himself a kind of a throne and was sitting there all majestically. Even if Sam knew this was bad news he couldn't prevent the giggle within from becoming a grin on his face.

"_We found it."_ Dean opened his arms wide. _"We found the origin of the spell."_

Sam frowned.

"_Not sure about the burning anymore though_…" Dean did a motion with his right hand that somehow pulled Sam up and had him hovering just a little bit over the floorboards. _"You see… I realized something Sam."_

"_What… that the voices in your head actually made you flip?"_ Sam tried with some snark. He remembered it was what Dean… the real Dean would do in situations like this. After Dean flew Sam up into the ceiling then slammed him onto the floor he also remembered that snark usually got hurt Dean as well. _Bad move._

"_No, no, no little Sammy. That was very rude!" _Dean shook his head as he walked out of the chair over to Sam who was letting out a few painful coughs, twisting and turning.

"_That hurt!"_ Sam said with a low snarl.

"_I'm sorry Sammy, I really am, but I got a good deal going here."_ Dean took a firm hold of Sam's jacket and pulled him to his feet_. "Things have to be done to get rid of you. Somehow you are always in the way! Have you noticed that? You are either in the way or you leave. After all the things I have done for you, you just keep screwing me over huh? Or messing things up?" _Dean threw Sam into the wall head first.

Sam felt every word cut through him hard. He knew this really wasn't Dean, it wasn't _his_ Dean. Still even so, the demons within were feeding off some kind of emotion and that hurt.

Dean picked him up once more and let his younger brother balance on his own to feet before he used his "powers" to shoot him into the opposite wall.

_Holy crap… that hurt like hell! _Sam coughed and stayed down to catch a breath. He knew what he had to do and he had to do it fast because Dean was strong. Maybe he was too strong, but Dean would never forgive him if he didn't find a way to stop this.

He saw Dean turn towards his newly acquired 'throne'. When he turned back Sam noticed a wooden pole with at least a dozen nails through it at the opposite end of where Dean was holding it, and he was closing in on Sam.

Sam had one shot and one shot only to turn the tables on his brother and he had no choice but to take it. As soon as Dean was close enough he grabbed a fist full of sand from the floor and threw it into Dean's eyes causing his older brother to scream out and drop the pole. Sam jumped to his feet and charged at Dean hitting him hard with a vicious series of punches that just barely served to gain him the upper hand. Right, left, right... his fists flew, hard and fast enough to, for once, make Dean proud.

The last punch cost Sam a lot of power and left him standing crouched over, watching his older brother's startled look.

"Dude!" Dean was swaying back and forth a bit, his eyes just getting a little bit cross eyed. _"That hurt, Sammy!"_ The he fell down making dust 'poof' a bit around his body.

Sam took a few deep breaths and looked around. He had no clue how long Dean would be down. Whenever there was something supernatural involved estimates of time tended to be way off. He figured he'd work as fast as possible just to be on the safe side. He walked over to Dean and picked him up dragging him towards the one door in the room, up a narrow and steep set of stairs before he found himself in the first floor hallway again. He put Dean down and got the remaining cans of gasoline. Two can's had already been used by the boys covering most of the first floor. Sam wasn't about to let Dean out of his sight so he dragged his beaten up brother upstairs with him as he finished dousing the second floor with the gasoline they'd brought.

Back at first floor Sam put Dean down close to the door. Once this house was set on fire they would have to get out of the house fast. He checked to see if Dean was breathing okay before getting the last can and going back the stairs to the room where the spell was cast. The only way Sam could have drenched that room, the mock 'throne', and the few remaining things around with more gasoline than he had, would be to have a whole gas station available. He got back upstairs and found an empty bottle. He reached inside Dean's jacket and got the little bottle of lighter fluid, and noticed that Dean started to move his head. Sam had to set this thing on fire before Dean could start to fight him again. He filled the bottom of the bottle with some fluid, then drenched the ripped part of the shirt in the rest of it then tucked it down in the bottle like a Molotov cocktail.

"_Here goes…"_ Sam glanced over at his brother before he threw the bottle downstairs and saw it explode into a fiery blaze that spread quickly. He got back to Dean, and lifted him over his back. _My god he's heavy!_ Sam thought as he carried him out of the run-down house and to the Impala. He threw Dean in the backseat and got into the driver seat getting away from the scene hopefully before anyone noticed the house or the car.

-----------

The sunrise was clouded by smoke from the old house, making the sky oddly fascinating with its colors. Both boys were sitting on the hood of the car at one of the higher points of the small town, Dean with an icepack over his face, Sam holding onto his ribs.

"_You got marshmallows?"_ Dean took the icepack off his face and looked grinningly over at his brother who cracked out in a laugh.

"_Ouch… hah… Dean, please don't make me laugh, it hurts_!" Sam grinned back holding more laughter back.

"_Heh… sorry Sammy, I had too. That is one hell of a barbeque though!"_

The brothers sat silent for a little while watching the firefighters try to kill the flames with little success. The dry wood in the house made it go down faster than anything and the gasoline that had been poured around it didn't help them either.

"_Wannah get something to eat?"_ Dean asked.

"_Uhm… Sure… breakfast might be in order?" _Sam rose and moved towards the Impala's driver seat.

"_I feel like getting one of those burritos, those were awesome!"_

_   
_

**AN:**

**Thanks for reading, I know it went a totally different way at the end but it ended and that is the main thing right? You can choose to end it here… or read the short EPILOGUE… either way. THANKS for reading this, and if you came back after half a year just to get the ending… even more thanks!**

_EPILOGUE_

_**ANGELS AND DEVILS – TWO OF A KIND**_

"_**Look what you did?"**_

"_**WHAT?"**_

"_**Would you look at this mess… man…? Boss would NOT have been pleased!" **_

The little red one and the little white one were sitting on a pile of smoking ashes as the sun was once again setting in the horizon.

"_**WHAT?" **_The red one sat looking as innocent as it could.

"_**We were supposed to bring Kamitaro's soul back." **_The white one argued.

"_**And what did you to help? You warned him… you warned them both."**_

"_**But all to get them to the house… to the room… and to kill off the youngest. All you had to do was to ensure that the elder one was left standing, but noooooo you couldn't even do that now could you!"**_

"_**It is not my fault that that Sam was so friggin stubborn. I swear that we manage to get the most faithful set of people to try and convert. Why couldn't we just get some wimps that would have been over and done with within a day's work? Every step of the way they fought us off as much as they could, and even if we managed to gain control over this Dean, his brother was set on getting him back at any cost if it was the last thing he did."**_

They both sat there, legs crossed and heads resting on each others shoulders and they sighed.

"_**You did do some good acting though…" **_The red one admitted.

"_**You mean the '**__**The closer… the stronger… spirit… the closer… angry…' part?" **_The white one laughed. _**"Yeah that was a little bit too easy, though I do find it strange how well reverse psychology works at times. I tell them not to go, and what to they do… they go!"**_

They laughed then sighed simultaneously as the sun set and the both faded away into the night.

-END-


End file.
